Memories
by IronicEnding
Summary: A revival of the 'A Child of No God' Series. The events of Destiny have passed. The results of 'A Call to Freedom' and Kira's confession are finally revealed. KiraXLacus Oneshot.


AN: Hello everyone. I bet a lot of you thought I wouldn't be coming back to this genre anytime soon.

Well I got curious the past few weeks and started to see what some current authors had produced in his section, and I must say i was soarely dissapointed. It was because of my dissatisfaction did i decide to finally release the Post-Destiny oneshot of my 'A child of no God' series. The shining light of the whole KiraXLacus genre was one story I read by "etj4Eagle" called 'Archangel of Peace."

I suggest you check it out.

For all the people who have sent reviews for the series, you have my most sincere thanks. I am at best a mediocre writer and yet many of you have given me very kind words. I know I can't add too much to the series, but I thought this short story would resolve some issues that I left undefined with my last story in GSD.

If you have not read those stories, I suggest you check them out before reading the fiction. Otherwise this story will make little to no sense.

I hope you all enjoy it.

I do not claim ownership of GSD or its characters.

* * *

The pink haired goddess snuggled herself closer to the barely shifting form sleeping next to her. She liked it…she loved it…she absolutely craved the feel of that body against her. He was the link to their past, her faith in the presence, and her belief in the future. 

It was morning now. In 15 minutes she would have to get up. That had to be the case. That's always when the best sleep is. Perhaps today could be a little different? Maybe he would let her sleep in. The brunette did love to spoil her so. But then again that is because he just loved her period.

Lacus remembered that moment so well, when feelings where finally confessed to her. When the lingering insecurities in her heart were forever squashed and she was finally allowed to call herself a courted lady. It was a magical evening, one that forever earned a spot in the hearts of lovers across the world.

_The conversations and meetings they had these past few days certainly made this trip rather depressing, but it was worth it. The things he had learned and the growing the both of them had done were worth any amount of insurmountable odds._

_But had Kira learned all that he wished to? Despite all the questions he asked and expert advice he sought, where was the answer he needed?_

_Then it dawned on him .A smile came to his face and grew upon his lips as he focused upon the dainty woman who rested against him. It was amazing how foolish men can be. Sometimes the answer you were looking for so hard required just the simplest moments to trigger._

_Here, this feeling of being with her. That was love._

_He spoke in a deep determined voice as he drowned out the sound of the waves and engine of the boat. He never had to say it, Lacus had said as much. She knew exactly how he felt and thought whenever they were together thanks to their link. And yet there was something about actually hearing those words spoken._

_And with that newfound determination he spoke the words he so badly wanted to say, the same one she needed to hear._

"_Lacus?"_

_She looked at him adoringly while she cooed his name. "Yes Kira?"_

"_Lacus. I….I…."_

_Kira was suddenly interrupted as the boat they were traveling in collided with the beach sending the two passengers flying overhead and crashing into the unforgiving sand._

_In midair Kira's natural instincts took over and caused him to wrap his body protectively around Lacus and twirled just enough so it was his back that beat mercilessly upon the earth that gravity pulled them towards._

_Sand was now intermingled with her pink silken threads as her outfit was also now ruined by the sudden impact. Curse that damn boat for ruining the moment. Why couldn't it have gone just a little slower? She knew what he was about to say. Some emotions required no words, though we still like to hear them._

_After a small fit of coughs, Kira picked himself up and patted the sand particles off of him. He peered down softly at Lacus who looked more than a little frazzled given their mini crash with a deep pout on her face. Without asking he went to her side and brought her back up to her feet._

_He laughed to himself to see her gorgeous locks thrashed wildly all around. He loved to see her like this. So unkempt from her usual perfect nature. It made her look wild, as if he had already ravaged her just moments ago. But it wasn't time for those thoughts. There was something else on his mind, something infinitely more pure._

_He held her loosely in a hug and gazed deeply and lovingly into her eyes. He wouldn't blink. Neither could. As his eyes met hers, and hers met his…It was like looking into a reflection of your own soul._

_Because that's what they were. Soul mates. No longer two separate spirits that would wonder the cosmos looking for its other half to be completed. Now they were forever intermingled with one another. Two have become one._

_The setting was perfect now. No mechanical rumblings or electronic whirrs to distract the romance of the setting. It was all nature, derived from a higher being. It was what Kira always wanted to be. Now at least in this moment, he had it._

_Though there was harmonic music echoing in both of their hearts, it was accompanied by the gentle ebb and flow of the ocean crashing against the beach. The sky exploded in shades of oranges, reds, and yellows to paint the perfect picture for the perfect couple._

"_Lacus…I….." Kira felt her tighten the_

"_You've done so much for me and…"_

"_You've done as much for me…"_

"_The truth is that when you stayed here with me…"_

"_I stayed because I love you." The pink haired was shocked at her own admittance. Kira obviously wanted to say it first but she had jumped the gun. She couldn't help it. Everything was too perfect._

_Instead of wearing a scowl, he had a smile on his face. He lightly caressed the side of her cheek and then moved a few stray strands of hair away from his face. Slowly he leaned in closer and closer to kiss her, forcing time itself to bend to Kira's will and slow down to stretch the moments._

_Inch by inch his face came infinitely closer to Lacus' until it was just a hair's width away. Teasingly he spoke softly, allowing his warm breath to dance against her lips. "I love you Lacus. I love you and only you." Before she could respond her pink lips were smothered in a kiss by the only man she would allow to do so. Finally…everything was perfect._

Lacus fondly recalled that memory and wrapped her arms tighter around the body only to realize nothing was there. Her mind froze as she realized her bed was empty. It was then she realized in her daydream that Kira must have slipped away and showered as she heard the bathroom door creak open and reveal a fully dressed Kira reading a book of religious origin.

It had become a near obsession of his, ever since the results of the Destiny fiasco. Though there souls were united with each other it didn't deny the fact that Kira's half was still a little lost. Luckily Lacus's was there to pull him in the right direction.

Suddenly an irritating beeping noise went off that forced Lacus to scrunch up her face in a bit of a scowl. She quickly whipped her head around to the phone that continued on with its shrilling. Damn that blasted thing. She straightened up in bed and turned off the video feature. She certainly didn't need the caller to observe her in her revealing lingerie. That was a gift for Kira alone.

"This is Ms. Clyne." Still not an official Yamato. That was a story for another time.

"Ms. Clyne. Where are you!? You are going to fall behind schedule again. We can't find your bodyguard and..." Damn her assistant. She always had the worst possible timing.

"You do not need to concern yourself with the location of my guard. I am perfectly fine as is."

"But Ms. Clyne, he doubles as one of your generals! It's important that we know."

"I said you don't need to concern yourself. I will be ready in one hour. Push everything off until then. Lacus out." The audio suddenly cut out.

It was then she was made aware of two arms that snaked themselves across her waist that distracted her momentarily from the tickling sensation in her ears as a voice spoke. "I love it when you talk like that."

Lacus was everything a man dreamed of having in a woman. Sweet, cheerful, a smile that could sway the gods, a princess, a songstress, and yet it was when Kira saw her in her serious self that it aroused him the most.

"You asked for an hour…it doesn't take you that long to get ready." In fact even though Lacus appears to be the spoiled type, she was actually rather down to earth. A natural beauty.

Lacus leaned her head back into Kira's warm embrace and cold her eyes to his gentle touch, relaxing her every instinct. She felt his hands slowly start to stroke her skin causing her to release a very sexy purr. "I thought we could do some…other things first."

With a devilish smile on his face he moved the hair away from her neck and began to kiss it softly. How could Kira know God until he's tasted some more naughty aspects of the world? Lacus was a princess after all, it was his duty to serve.

An hour later Lacus was scrambling to get her clothes on and ready to serve her diplomatic duty as one of the leaders of the new PLANT. Kira too was fumbling over the scattered sheets and used clothing to put on his military attire.

It was a shame. After years of trying to avoid fighting and becoming a dog of war, that is exactly what fate determined him to be. But it was here that Kira knew his purpose. That was more important. He had the power to defend those he cared about. He could protect the people of this world that could bring about change. No harm would ever come to Lacus.

When the two were finally finished, Lacus waited by the door with her right hand outstretched, waiting for Kira to take it within his own. Together, they opened the door and made their way out into the world they were molding for the benefit of all.

And it was there they ran into the same assistant that had buzzed Lacus earlier with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "I knew you would take longer than that. I gave you two hours. You can't do this everyday!"

It was then she finally acknowledged Kira's presence. "General Yamato!" She bowed quickly to this presence. A warrior was upon her. A bringer of peace and destroyer of evil. A man whose true history was generally unknown.

"Lacus-sama, how did you find him? We searched all over PLANT for him!" She was stunned as the couple continued to walk on right past her. Lacus merely turned her head with a wink to give her assistant a coy little phrase.

"He is my wings after all."

Now it was Kira's turn to add onto that corny little line.

"Wings to an angel." He smiled and the two walked off.

The assistant merely stood there, dumbfounded by what was happening. Were the two…could it be…impossible.

Then again no bodyguard would ever hold his charge like that. Only a couple swarming in warm memories had that right.

That is what Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne were now setting out to do.

Create memories.

* * *

Does this signal my return to the genre? I honestly cannot say. That really depends on you guys. I may go on or not. Let me know what you think about that and about this fiction in general. 

When it comes to reviews, i always prefer longer quality ones over a quantity of short meaningless ones. I try to answer all questions and comments as soon as possible. Thank you guys for everything. You all have truly been an inspiration to a half-wit like myself.

Until next time, take care. :-)


End file.
